


Royal Jewelry

by BlackSheep115



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSheep115/pseuds/BlackSheep115
Summary: After a long day Vegeta discovers Bulma's royal jewelry and lets his imagination flow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is my first fanfic EVER! I'm not a native speaker and it was kind of hard to write. Don't ask me where this came from.. i just wanted to participate in the vegbul smutfest spring 2017 :)
> 
> Thanks to bitchii-usa for checking, correcting and improving!

She had a long day filled with exhausting meetings, trouble with the product just two days before the official release, and an employee who thought was a good idea to sue the company, because he doesn’t quite understand why he was fired after he snuck in the private compound and stole Bunny’s jewelry. In the midhdle of the night. Right out of their bedroom. While they were sleeping. Yep..

She deserved her bath. And it was amazing. The water was hot, the candles gave the room the right mood to relax, and the sweet and fruity smell of pomegranate and lemon verbena of the bath foam let her forget everything around her and allowed her to slip into a state of relaxation she hadn’t felt for almost an eternity. She enjoyed it like it was her first and last ba–

“WOMAN?!!”

 _’You can’t be serious..’_ And there it was in the far distance. Waving her goodbye. Her good mood - gone. She rolled her eyes and got out of the bath tub.

It was easy for Vegeta to track her down. He knew she was in the private bathroom of her bedroom. And because he had at least the tiniest bit of manners, he waited for her in her bedroom instead of storming into the bathroom. He also avoided an embarrassing situation like seeing her naked. Again.

Bulma on the other hand knew exactly about his aloof manner towards nudity, and loved to tease him with her perfectly shaped body. Especially her long slender legs under a perfect and tight ass.

He ruined her well deserved bath that she had been desiring, so she felt like making him as uncomfortable as possible. So she decided against the bathrobe she was just about to pull over, and grabbed a way too short towel that covered only the necessities.

She exited the bathroom, and the moment she looked at Vegeta, she forgot everything around her. Dumbfounded, she stood there in the door frame and took in the sight that was in front of her.

He sat relaxed in the chair in her room. His hip was nearly on the edge of the chair, but his back was leaned against the backrest, making him look like he was actually lying down. His legs were spread wide, and his elbows both lay on the armrests, his head leaning in one hand. His mouth was slightly open and he looked at her under half lidded eyelids that screamed "come over here and ride me into the sunset".

He only wore his training pants. No shoes, no shirt and.. holy shit. He was sweaty. It dripped from his chest and outlined every single up groove of his perfect pecs and abs. He looked like he jumped out of ‘play girl’ just a few minutes ago, or like he was the most beautiful painting she had ever seen. He was poetry and pure sex. She almost lost it. She was about to jump him when his scowled mask returned.

“Woman, what the fuck? Can’t you put on some damn clothes?!”

“Oh, your highness doesn’t like to see me dressed in a towel, is that so?” She mocked.

And with that, she marched with a sexy swing of her hips and profligate smile on her lips over to the bed, where her underwear lay. She stood between him and the bed so that she was just a couple of inches away from him. He could reach for her if he wanted. He was glad that she didn’t face him so she couldn’t see the struggle in his features.

“Then I guess I should change.”

She let go of her towel. It seemed like it slid in slow motion to him, falling down her curvy body until it lay at her feet. He forgot how to breathe for a moment.

She took a small purple lace thong from her bed and slowly bent over while she stood slightly on her toes, making her legs look even longer. He had a perfect view of her beautiful and shaved cunt and oh.. OH. OHHH _my_! Her piercing. There it was. A little ring with a pellet and a tiny diamond. Her royal jewelry. _’F-fuck!’_ He almost came in his pants.

Slowly, oh so agonizing slowly, she pulled on the underwear. He dug his fingers into the armrests in an attempt to keep them away from her. With what little blood he had left in his head, (the rest had long since traveled to his rock hard dick) he imagined what he would like to do with her.

She pulled up her panties completely, and all he could think of was how he would jump from his seat, grab her by the hip and the neck, bend her over, and pull her ass up and press her upper body into the mattress. Oh she would moan so sweetly. He imagined how he would pull down her thong just under her cheeks so she couldn’t open her legs and how tight her cunt would feel because of that. It wouldn’t take much to pull down his pants and.. hmmnnh. He would notch her tight pink pussy with his head, rub on her entrance until he would feel, see and smell how aroused she was. She would beg him in that kitten like voice of hers:

“Hmmnnh.. Vegeta. Please. Stop teasing me. Fuck me. I want you. I need you inside me!”

Oh how he would love to oblige her begging. He would stand with one foot on the bed and push as slowly into her as she pulled her panties up. He would watch how his head shoved her lips apart as he entered her. And then he would slowly pull himself out, only to push back in again. “Hmm.. yes. Vegeta.” Just the head. Until she would beg again. Then he would push inside her up to the hilt in one powerful stroke. “AH!” He would press her deeper in the mattress and fuck her hard and merciless for mocking him. _'How dare she? Mocking! Me?! The PRINCE!'_ This would be her punishment. At least this is how he would justify his actions to himself..

“Ah, Vegeta..Harder! Deeper!”

He wished he still had his tail. He would wrap it around her thigh and rub her swollen clit with the tip of it. She would moan, whimper and scream. “Ah, yes! Right there, Ve-Vegeta!” She would lose her ability to speak while he felt her tremble underneath him, screaming his name.

“Oh god! Yes! AHH! Ve-Veget~ _AAAH_.”

He would enjoy her climax. The way her walls would clench and unclench around him. Just a couple of more strokes and he would release himself in her.

One..

Two..

And then she left for the bathroom again. He was pulled out of his blissful fantasy.

In this moment he realized what just happened. What he was thinking. How is body reacted to that fantasy. He blushed furiously.

He jumped from his seat, like he wanted to do not a minute ago. But he didn’t grab her.. he left. He reached the door of her room when he heard her sweet voice calling after him.

“Vegeta ❤”

Her eyes roamed over his perfect body and the unmistakable bulge in his pants. They were so tight that she could see every detail of his delicious cock. She licked her lips and smiled at him in such a promising way no other woman ever did, then she disappeared in the bathroom. He stood in the doorframe. Fighting inwardly. _'What the fuck I am doing here?’_

“Are you coming, Vegeta? ❤ ”

...

_'Fuck, yes! I’m cuming!’_


End file.
